ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun and the second smallest planet in the Solar System, after Mercury. It is often referred to as the "Red Planet" because the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. Mars is a planet with a thin atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the volcanoes, valleys, deserts, and polar ice caps of Earth. You may RP here. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 1: The Awakening Nero hovers above the ground, his hand slowly rising as five strange aliens appear behind him. "We're all set to go Boss, just say when." One of the Aliens sounds, his voice seeming deep and threatening however he has a short and bubbly structure. "Excellent. Rise Warriors of Old!" Nero shouts as ancient ruins rise from the sand of Mars, Skeletons getting up with swords in their hands, a dry, empty screech fills the air. Cero looks to the Ruins from the safety of the mountain, "What the..." He mutters as he slowly backs away. Shin looked to the rise of the skeletons and scratched his head. "Holy crap, first Trunks sends us to this timeline and now we're dealing with the undead? Give us a break!" he shouts. Bastion watches over the horizon whistling slightly "well not gonna lie i wasn't expecting that, so between wondering how i'm breathing here and a mass of undead skeletons i think this wont be a normal day at the office so uh any idea what the hell that is?" "They're dead bones is what they are." Kevryn says with his arms crossed and scanning the horizon of skeletons. "So, who wants first blood?" he asks smiling. "I will." A deep voice sounds, behind the group appears five strange warriors. One who seems to be the leader, a two foot tall human-like alien with an extremely overweight eating problem and a mustache that looks like someone glued Frieza's head to his face. Another is seven foot tall, rainbow skinned man with massive muscles and a tiny green Mohawk for hair. Another looks like a normal man, except his skin is green and he appears bald. Another is a five foot tall kid with bright pink hair and bright orange skin, he has a chubby face but a skinny build. The last one is a fifteen foot tall humanoid monstrosity with spikes coming out of it's back along with it's pure yellow skin. "We are Lord Jinnimaru's Meiwakuna Force" The leader announces as they all strike ridiculous poses. "And if you try something, we will stop you with the amazing awesomeness of the Meiwakuna Force!" Cero looks behind himself and sees the midget with the strange group of aliens. Cero's mouth falls open in shock, speechless. Shin looks at their opposition and has a sweat bead fall down the back of his head in anime fashion. "Um..." Bastion tilts his head slightly "well then uh that's a thing" Bastion looks like he wants to question what he is seeing but feels he will only find the answer more confusing "well what a jolly troupe we've encountered" Kevryn being the closest to them looks at them with a dead stare and then rears a lazy kick back and kicks the midget into the sky as everyone freaks out for a second. After a quick impasse the midget has a knot on his head and all of them prepare for battle against them. "Who ordered the Ginyu Wannabe Force?" he asks. The leader flies back down with his fists clenched, "I outta kill you right he-...". Nero descends from above and stands between them. "Meiwakuna Force, return to the Ship." Nero orders before turning back to the group. He looks over to Cero with a smile, "Oh, hey there, brother, how is that heart of yours? Still torn out like our sister's?" He asks with a grin as the Meiwakuna Force fly off. Cero clenches his fists and prevents himself from charging forward, "Nero... What happened to you..." He growls as Nero tosses a ball around in his hands. Shin draws back a little and studies the opponent. "This guy is pretty huge. Wait, you know him Cero?" he asks confused and then looks back. Bastion sighs "he called him brother and mentioned a sister and Cero refered to him by name i think it is a safe assumption that he knows him" Bastion enters his battle stance keeping aware of anything that may get the drop on him or them "which could very well be an issue" "Brother or not, it looks like this guy wants a fight!" Kevryn says readying himself for battle. "Come on, we'll take you on!" he shouts ready to charge in. Nero sighs, "Sadly, I have to go, I have... Other places on this world to be, other tombs to unlock, other... Books, to steal" He smiles, "I'll be seeing you brother, and your little band of weaklings" Nero laughed lightly, flying off as a groaning noise came from behind the group. Cero turned around quickly to see two groups of Skeletons approaching the team. "Um... Guys, we got a few bags of bones here..." He taps Shin on the shoulder and points to the Skeletons. Shin looks behind them and nods. "Well, I'm not a dog but even dragons chew on bones once in awhile." he says creating his gauntlet on his arm. "Let's kick it in gear." Bastion gets into position ready to fight "well then lets see what these dusty old bone piles can do, considering they lack muscle and such. Don't worry Cero we can be done with these things soon and then we can pursue your brother." Kevryn stretches a little and cracks his neck then lunges forward at the skeletons. "DIE!" < FIGHT > Team A Cero * Health: 101,000/101,000 * Strength: 17 * Speed: 16 * Blast Gauge: 0 * Stamina: 500/500 * Equipment: Ancient Martial Arts Gloves - Ki Damage Boost. * Effects: Pure Saiyan - 25% Physical Damage ** Blast 1: Pump Up ** Blast 1: Solar Flare ** Blast 2: Bomber DX ** Blast 2: Big Bang Attack ** Ultimate: Final Shine Attack Shin * Health: 191,000/191,000 * Strength: 62 * Speed: 62 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Stamina: 434/500 * Equipment: Battle Gauntlet - 30% Damage Resistance * Effect: Pure Dragon - +5% Damage Resistance, 25% Arcane Resistance * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Giant Flame * Blast 2: Nova Blaster Bastion * Health: 193,000/ 193,000 * Strength: 61 * Speed: 61 * Blast gauge: 0 * Equipment: potentia repair unit 30% regen * effect: 5% damage resistance * Blast 1: Bionic punishment * Blast 2: delta combination * Blast 3: infinity bullet * Signature: silent potentia Kevryn * Health: 131,000 * Strength: 20 * Speed: 19 (24.7) * Blast Gauge: 0 * Equipment: Scouter - 30% Speed Increase * Effect: Pure Saiyan - Physical Damage increased by 25% * Blast 1: Barrier * Blast 2 Final Revenger * Ultimate: Final Shine Attack Team B Skeleton Group 1 * Health: 195,908/200,000 * Strength: 28 * Speed: 28 * Weapons: Sword * Horde: 3 Skeleton Group 2 * Health: 200,000/200,000 * Strength: 28 * Speed: 28 * Weapons: Sword * Horde: 3 FIGHT!!! Turn Order: Shin, Bastion, Skeleton Group 1, Kevryn, Cero, Skeleton Group 2 * Shin charges forward and kick the first few skeletons out of his way and then leaps into the air and fires a barrage of ki blasts into the crowd. (1 Physical and 9 Ki Blasts to Horde 1). Hit: 620. 4 Ki Blasts Hit: 3,472. Total Damage: 4,092